This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid miniature rose. The plant is dwarf, bushy, compact and may be grown outdoor for garden decoration. It has as its seed parent the variety known as `Fairy Moss` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,083) and as pollen parent the variety known as `Macnewye` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,428). The varietal denomination of the new variety of `Wekhelen`.